Love is Like a Storm
by Khmerfujoshi
Summary: AU:SasuxHina: You have a teenage boy who is obssesed with winning the heart of his dreamgirl. All seems to go well until your handsome and older brother tries to snatch her away. While trying to keep her away from your brother, It only becomes even harder
1. Persuasion

**Love is Like a Storm: **You have a teenage boy who is obssesed with winning the heart of his dream-girl. All seems to go well until your handsome and older brother tries to snatch her away. While trying to keep her away from your brother, It only becomes even harder when a few more obstacles come along. Add a rich, smart-ass brat, a perverted university student, and a gorgeous model. Including your brother, what do you get? A total love storm. SasuxHina

Chapter 1:

**Warning**: Grammar mistakes. Ignore them and just continue reading, kay? Possibility of jumbled up words. Ignore those too please...

I stood by the shoe lockers, watching with mild interest as students pushed their way past each other, ready to leave the school. Folding my arms across my chest, I brought my gaze down to the floor, catching sight of the polished, wooden planks before shutting my eyes. My heart began beating with anticipation, eager to see the person who had been on my mind all day long. While waiting, a small group conversation had caught my attention. I listened to them, their whispers filled with maniacal laughter. Three guys were huddled together, their backs facing me. So I couldn't see what it was they were laughing about. Peeking over the shoulder of the guy who seemed to be the center of attention, I saw that he held a panty-shot of a girl. _Typical pervert_, I thought with disgust. I was about to turn around to go stand in my earlier position until a faint color had caught my eye in the photo. The girls' hairhad beena dark-blue. Slowly, a silent rage erupted within me. Snatching the photo out of his hands, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a plastic tube lighter. Bewildered, the middle guy turned around to face me, clearly angry that I had taken away his _sick_ treasure.

"What the hell are you doing you bastard? Give it back!" he held out his hand as if I would return it to him, apologize, and leave him to his hobby.

"You want it?" I questioned, arching one eyebrow. He nodded his head furiously. "Well then, why don't you just go _burn_ in hell along with it?" I brought the lighter up, flicked it, and watched as the flames slowly consumed the photo, burning it to a black crumple. Dropping it to the ground before it had a chance to eat at my hand; I crushed it using the sole of my foot. Sending them an icy stare, I spoke. "Anything else you wanna say?" The leader of the trio nodded his head once again.

"G-Go to hell, _you_!" he spat out. I merely stared at him. Turning around with my back facing them, I slipped my left hand into the pocket of my slacks. Forming my right hand into a fist, I smashed the door of the shoe locker on my side in, the dented metal holding the shape of my fist.

"I'm sorry, but I think that that was my line." I turned my head to the side to stare at them, sending a shiver up their spines. With quick speed, the three of them dashed out into the hall, sliding the door shut with absolute fear. I gave a satisfied smirk. _That'll teach them._ In that moment, a hand placed itself on my shoulder. I felt excitement run throughout my body. Quickly I calmed myself down. Turning around, I smiled at the person standing behind me.

"Sasuke? Why are you still here? I already told you that you could go home before me."

_Hinata._

"I just wanted to walk with you, that's all." I felt my face heat up. "What, is it a crime or something? Besides, it's not like I'm a stalker you know." I gave a small pout. Standing at least a foot shorter than me, she looked up, her lavender eyes wide, as if surprised. Finally, her face softened and she smiled.

"No, it isn't. I'm sorry," she said, "I just didn't want to make you wait so long for me."

"It's okay." Staring down at her, I scratched the back of my head. "So, what was it sensei wanted to talk to you about?" I asked, knowing that I sounded suspicious. How could I not though, our teacher was known as a pervert throughout the whole school. Even though he was good-looking, he never once had gotten his way with any of the female students. _Thank goodness for that_.

"Oh. Itwas nothing important," she replied waving her hand at me, meaning she didn't want to talk about it. Bending down, she opened her locker and took out her extra pair of loafers, placing them into a plastic bag.

"Is that so?" I asked rubbing my chin. _He probably touched her and told her to keep quiet about it or else he'd threaten her with failing marks. Bastard! _Deciding that she left me no other choice, I bended down beside her and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "_If you don't tell me, I'll post those photos of you running around naked when you were five._" After hearing that, she bolted upright and quickly explained the conversation between her and sensei.

"That's all," she muttered, feeling embarrassed.

"Why didn't you take the opportunity?" I asked. "It would've looked good on your record."

"See? That's why I didn't want to tell you!" She cried embarrassed, turning around with her back facing me. "It's just that…I'm not suited for stuff like that, I'm not smart enough like you Sasuke. Nominated for the student council's vice-president, it's…just too much." she mumbled. I gave a sigh and placed my hand on the top of her head, ruffling her hair.

"Dummy, you are smart; however, you're much too shy and lack confidence." She turned around to stare at me. "Just build that up and you're fine, kay?" I gave her a smile. She remained silent for a bit, but gave me a reply.

"I'm not sure but…I'll think about it."

"Sure you will."

"I _will_."

"Uh-huh."

"Sasuke!" she cried..

I gave a chuckle. "Just kidding, just kidding!" She gave me a tight-lipped pout, not pleased with my messing around with her.

"Whatever, let's just go to my house," she said, turning her head away from me in annoyance.

_Uh-oh, I made her mad. _

Standing beside her, I placed my arm around her waist, pulling her body against my own. Sorry, did I make you mad?" She turned to look at me, her eyes closed in a smile.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

She gently placed her hand on my wrist and in two seconds twisted it, pulling it behind my back.

"Owowowowowow!"

"Don't touch me like that, It feels _very_ uncomfortable," she said smiling, her grip tight.

"Okay, okay, just let go, it hurts!" I cried out. She immediately released her hold, giving a triumphant smile. _At least she can defend herself against perverts, that way I don't have to worry... _

"Let's go!" She pulled me along by my arm, both of us headed towards her house.

* * *

"Baka Neji nii-san!" 

A loud crash came from the main room.

"Hinata, don't throw that, it's an expensive antique!" After saying those exact words, another crash was heard. Standing by the doorway in the hall, I felt a light tremor throughout the house. It wasn't till Hinata stomped angrily towards me that I realized it was her.

"Antique, antique, antique, that's all you ever talk about! It pisses me off!" Quickly she ran up the stairs, the sound of her drawers opening and closing. In a flash, she came back down dressed in different attire. "Let's go Sasuke, we're _leaving_." She reached for a pair of sneakers, pulling them on.

"But, we just got here."

"We're leaving, since that bakayarou's going to leave for _Hong-Kong_."

And just like that, we left the Hyuga household with an angry Hinata slamming the front door shut.

* * *

"Why are we going to my house again?" I asked with a sigh. I looked at Hinata who walked beside me, her head low. 

She puffed her chest out. "Cause I'm angry at Neji nii-san."

"That's right; I forgot how stubborn you are," I said staring up into the sky.

This girl who I'm with right now is my childhood friend, also….my first love and still is. Her name is Hyuga Hinata. Sporting a short, dark-blue boyish haircut, she is easily mistaken for a boy. The only girl features she has are her big, innocent eyes, pretty heart-shaped face, fair skin, and her slim figure. She was horribly shy when we were kids, but she easily improved that bit-by-bit in a couple of years, though she's still struggling. When she meets someone new, she'll turn seven years old again. Only in the presence of those closest to her is she comfortable. I'm proud to be one of them. Even if she is shy, she'll sometimes unconsciously speak her mind, which I find to be good and bad at certain times. She's determined, willing, and honest, which are her positive traits. Then there's the fact that she's stubborn, foul mouthed (sometimes), and naïve, which are her bad traits. I think it's because everything about her is how I've come to fallen in love with this strange girl.

_Speaking of which, I'll have to tell her sooner or later_. I felt my face heat up, trying to swallow down the lump that attached itself to my throat. _Soon, it has to be soon_.

"Sasuke?"

I jumped back a bit, surprised by her voice. "Uhh, _yeah_?"

"I forgot; where do you live again?"

"Oh, down this road," I pointed.

"Got it. Oh, and by the way, don't go spacing out on me like that, you would've gotten us lost!"

"Haaaaai."

Silently, we walked for what seemed like hours before either of us spoke. I gave a cough to get her attention. She turned her head towards me. "Is there something wrong, Sasuke?" she asked, her voice sounding worried.

"Don't overreact, it's just a cough. I just want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Why must you wear those cloths, they're very unappealing and un-ladylike." The vein in my temple began throbbing.

Oh yeah, something else I forgot to mention about her. Hinata's a cross-dresser. Another reason why people mistaken her for a boy isn't just because of her short haircut, but also the way she dresses. Plus, one thing I find strange about her is that she has a flat chest. I mean _completely_ flat. The last time I'd ever taken a bath with her was when we were both five. I wasn't allowed after that. I kind of wish I could just look under her shirt at least once, to check if she really is a girl, since I'm not so sure. Either she got an operation without my knowing or I've been gay for the past sixteen years. And I'm hoping it's neither.

"What? You don't like them?"

"Of course not, you look like a boy!"

"A _cute_ boy?" she asked hopefully.

"No _way _in hell."

"You're mean, Sasuke," she mumbled under her breath. She clutched the front of her black t-shirt close to her chest, as if I would steal the item of clothing away any minute. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

In a few minutes, we both found ourselves at the front gates of my house. I looked at Hinata, who gazed dreamily at the large structure. "Home sweet home," I replied with bitter sarcasm. 

"Uwahhhhh! I forgot how big your house was Sasuke. It's been such a long time since I'd been here."

"Don't get so excited, you dummy." I found myself smiling at her excitement, finding it adorable of her. Reaching for the keys in my pocket, I fumbled for the right one, trying one after another until I found it. Finally, I heard the click and pushed open the door.

While Hinata explored the whole house inside out, I went into the kitchen, pulling open the fridge for a water bottle. Seating myself at the round, dining table, I chugged down the water until it became half empty, letting out a contented sigh. Today had been so tiring. All that paperwork I'd went through had been such a pain. Plus, there was also the planning of the welcoming ceremony for the first years. _Being president of the student council's a tough job._ I let today's school activities fill my thoughts, thinking of nothing else until two hands came down on my shoulders, making me jump up from my seat. Startled, I turned around to see Hinata grinning playfully at me.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," she replied happily.

"Then what was that for?"

"I don't know; I just felt like touching you."

"Don't say such things," I muttered, feeling a blush form on my face. Hinata gave me a confused look at first, but it was then replaced with the grin from earlier. "Sa-su-ke, could it be that you're thinking of dirty things?" she asked teasingly.

"Will you shut up?"

"Or could it be that you're in love with me and thinking of the both of us doing dirty things together?"

I froze. Slowly, I turned my head to look at her. "What…did you say?" My head felt as though it were going to burst any minute.

Surprised at my reaction, it was only two seconds before she fell to the floor laughing her head off, clutching her stomach from the pain. "I-I was ju-just kidding! B-Besides, its n-not like you'd be in l-love with me, that would be impossible!" Another burst of laughter and she began rolling around on the floor like a madman.

_You have no idea just how wrong you are. _"Hinata," I said, my voice breaking, "I…I want to ask you something." Just like that, the girl stopped rolling around on the floor and faced me with her full attention down on her knees.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Hinata…um how should I put this…well, I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Do you…do you wanna go out on a date with me…maybe tomorrow after school or some other time?"

She cocked her head to the side questioningly. "Why would you want to go out Sasuke? We always go somewhere together," she said with a frown, confused by my offer.

"I know we do, but-"

"Isn't hanging out together like a date? Since we're hanging out with each other at your house, isn't this considered something like a date?"

"That's not it!"

She froze, startled by my outburst. "Sasuke, are you okay? You've been acting kind of weird lately."

_It's your fault I'm feeling this way in the first place! I never asked for these damn feelings! _"I…I mean the kind of dating like in those shoujo novels you read all the time," I mumbled. I covered my face with my hand, feeling embarrassed for even asking her at all. She was quiet for what seemed like hours before she opened her mouth. It was as if the light-bulb above her head went on.

"Oh! So that's what you meant!" She immediately stood up, grabbing me by the shoulders. "You mean like a girlfriend and boyfriend date, right Sasuke?" Her eyes were shining, proud that she had figured something out.

"Ye-yeah."

Staring down for a bit, she seemed to be thinking it over. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"_Okay_, I want to. Go. Out. With. _You_, she mouthed aloud.

I stood there stiffly, my mind taking in her words. "For real?" I asked, in a desperate tone.

"Of course! We might as well try it. You never know, we could become lovers one day."

"L-lovers!"

She laughed and gave me a playful slap on the back. "Hahaha, I'm just kidding Sasuke!"

"Oh." I felt a wave of disappointment consume my entire body.

"But, there's one thing I'm sure of."

"Hm?"

She then gave me the warmest smile I'd ever seen. "I'm sure that I'd like to go out with Sasuke as an acquaintance other than a good friend. Is that okay? I'm not good with the wholedating thing, but I'd at least like to try one with you, and then…if you don't want to date me anymore after that, then…that would be fine too." Even when smiling, her eyes held a bit of disappointment. Like, when being rejected by your crush. I reached for the top of her head and ruffled it.

"Don't go making decisions for others. I'm sure that you wouldn't be that horrible of a date. Besides, I've hanged out with you plenty of times, and I know that you're not all that boring."

"Hontou ni?"

"Hai, hai."

She wrapped her arms around my neck in an embrace. I felt my face heat up from the intimateness. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," she whispered, nuzzling the tip of her nose against my neck. "You really know how to make me feel better. That's probably why we became best friends."

"I guess so," I said with a small smile.

"Like Yin and Yang, right?"

"Yep, without the other-"

"-half couldn't be complete."

"Good girl."

As Hinata continued to hold onto me, we both stood there in silence, unaware of what the other was thinking.

_Some Yin and Yang we are._

A/N: OMG that was so cheesy! Sorry, i got pretty stuck on what was going to happen and all that crap. Sasuke and Hinata are a bit oc in here so try to get used to it. There is no drama in this fic, trust me. Short, but better to post it for you guys, right? Lets see...next chapter, a guest will be appearing. Plus, there are also my three oc's. Bet you know who the guest is! lol. **The Big Date **is next. Look foward to it!...just not too soon. Ja ne minna-san!


	2. A Smile and the Thief

**

* * *

A/N**: Minna-san! I'm so sorry for changing the chapter name, hope it's not a problem. Sorry for the long update also. 

**Warning: Throughout the story, there will be implied shounen and shoujo-ai. Nothing beyond PG though. Trust me. Also, beware bad grammar or any other mistakes like jumbled up words. **

* * *

Chapter 2: A Smile and the Thief

_Arcade entrance_: 1:30 P.M

"Where is that girl, she's _late_."

I stood near the entrance to the arcade, tapping my foot impatiently. It'd already been an hour and she still hadn't arrived yet. _If she's not here within two hours, I'm leaving. _Of course I knew myself that I didn't mean that at _all_. I would actually wait forever if I had to.

Running a hand through my hair, I stopped to look in front of me. Two girls stood there with perfectly fake, sweet-gal smiles, looking as though they were going to eat me up. I held my usual stoic look and asked, "What do you want?"

They burst into fits of giggles, saying things like, "He's way too cute to let go," or "The only good-looking guy I've seen so far."

"Ne, wanna go do karaoke with us?" the brown haired girl asked. She slipped her arms around mine, holding on tightly.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," the other girl chimed in. She had blond highlights. "Besides, we don't want a babe like you all here by himself."

"No thanks, I can't sing," I replied, jerking out my arm from the brunettes' grasp. "I'm waiting for someone anyways." I gave them both a look of annoyance, hoping they would get the hint that I wasn't interested.

"You're _waiting_ for someone you say?" The blond asked sarcastically in shock with her mouth in the form of an o.

"Yes," I answered bitterly. "Now if you would, please leave, I'm sure you university students are busy with school work." I gave a triumphant smirk. "Don't you have better things to do like filling out job applications other than hitting on guys younger than you? _Nee-san_."

Both of them jolted a bit at what I'd said. _Looks like I hit the spot_.

The blond gave a scoff. "Damn, you're a pretty smart brat. I thought you were all looks and no brains."

"I could say the same about you."

She reached up and cupped my chin in her hand. "Oh? So you're admitting that I'm pretty?"

"So-so. If you didn't have those blond highlights, I would take dating you into consideration, because I like my girls with dark hair."

"Then would you date me?" the brunette asked hopefully.

"No."

"So mean!"

"Karin, hush," the blond said, silencing the girl with a wave of her hand.

"But Kei-!"

"I like guys like you," Kei said seductively, while ignoring Karins' cries for attention. "Your type attracts me the most." The blond caressed my face with the tips of her fingers. "So, what do you say? How about a one night-stand and I'll leave you alone after that?"

"I already said no, did I not make it clear enough?" _Why is this girl so damn persistent?_

Just as I was about to slap her hand away, someone stood immediately in front of me as if appearing out of nowhere. _A boy?_

He wore baggy, khaki pants with silver rings and buckles going down the sides all the way to the bottom of the pants. He had a black cap on, which hid his eyes well. Then there was the loose-fitting, long sleeved, black t-shirt with the head of a skeleton on the front.

"Sorry ladies, but he's with me," came the voice. He gently grasped my hand and pulled me along with him.

As soon as we were out of hearing distance, I leered at the boy with suspicion.

"Please don't tell me…"

"Yep! Sorry I'm late!"

* * *

Hinata….."I said through gritted teeth. 

"Hai?"

"Why…must you dress like that?" I asked weakly. _This girl, she has no common sense._

"And why do you keep bugging me about it? I already told you that it feels comfortable to dress this way. Plus, I get to play tricks on others." She gave me a big smile.

"What's so fun about deceiving others?" I asked with a sigh.

"A bunch of things, watch!" She went toward two high school girls who were giggling and chatting amongst themselves.

"Hinata, wait-"I stopped, realizing it was too late to get her to come back. So I just did what she had told me to do.

* * *

"And then he said that I was cute!" Yuiko chirped. 

"No way! You're kidding me right?"

"No, it's true!"

"Aww, no fair, you're so lucky. I wish a cute guy would come up to me and tell me that I was cute," I said in an envious tone.

"Hahaha, maybe next time, Suzuru-chan," Yuiko said, giving me a playful slap on the back.

"Uhh…yeah, next time." _Meaning another guy asking you out Yuiko you jerk! _I clenched my fist at the thought. I then felt a presence behind me. Turning around, I looked to see a boy bending down on the ground. It seemed he was picking up something. He had a black cap on, his face hidden from view.

"Excuse me miss, I think you dropped something," he said in the softest tone I had ever heard. I didn't think it was possible for a boy to sound so gentle. He held up a folded pink item.

"Ah, my favorite pink handkerchief!" _It fell out? Since when!_

I took it graciously. "Th-thank you very much, nii-san!" I cried, bowing my head low repeatedly back and forth. "This item is very important, given to me by my mother. I don't know what I would've done if I had lost it. S-so…arigatou." I gave a smile, showing him my relief.

"It would've been troublesome if you _had_ lost it, ne?" The boy stood up, looking down and dusting the front of his pants. As soon as he finished, he raised his head to stare at me. I finally got a view of his face. The smile I had on was then replaced with a gaping mouth.

_H-He's gorgeous! _I cried aloud in my mind. _He's so pretty that he looks almost like a girl! _

"I'm glad that I was able to give it to you before you left. If I didn't, you would only keep frowning and I wouldn't get to see your beautiful smile." He flashed me a heart-melting smile, which literally made my heart melt. I couldn't help but stare at his features. Almost same height as me. Maybe about 2 inches taller. Skin as white as the snow, plus it looks so soft. Kind eyes with feminine features, silky, chin-length, dark-blue locks, and the most beautiful voice ever. _I…I think I just…_

"Miss?"

I stumbled backward, surprised by how close is face was to mine. My heart began beating rapidly, feeling as though it would burst out any minute. "Y-Yes?" I squeaked.

"Are you alright? You spaced out on me there for a minute." His voice was sincere.

"Oh um…I-I'm sorry." I felt my face grow hot with embarrassment.

"It's alright. Just be careful about where you space out at."

"Ye-Yes!"

He gave a chuckle. "Truly adorable."

"H-Huh?" _What did he just say?_

"I said you're adorable. Very, _very_ adorable." He stared at me with such concentration that I felt as though I were falling into the pits of his eyes. "He finally pulled away. "Well now, I have to get going, ja ne." He walked away, holding his hand up to wave goodbye.

_No, I don't want to not see him anymore, I…I- _"What's your name?" I called out to him, wondering why I even did that in the first place. He stopped in his tracks. Turning around, he smiled.

"Hyuga Hinata," he answered. He then turned away again, leaving me with only the sight of his back and disappeared from view.

"Hinata…_kun_," I whisper to myself. That name suits him perfectly. I'd never met such a kind person.

"Suzuru…..chan," I heard a voice calling my name.

I turned around to see my long forgotten companion from earlier. She stared at me, her eyes big and watery. Almost…pleading.

"Are you okay Yuiko-chan?"

"That guy…."she said with a dreamy look on her face.

"What about him?"

"Wanna trade?"

_What the…hell! _"Yuiko, I think I'll call it a day and go home."

"Huh? But we only left your house about half and hour ago!" She said in a whiney tone.

"I know but…there's something I have to think about, gomenasai Yuiko-chan." I turned around to leave.

_I have to find out where Hinata-kun lives! I just have to!_

_Because I…I think I just fell in love. _(A/N: LOL!)

* * *

"Hinata…." 

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"You're…such a weirdo."

"And how's that?"

"You were flirting with a _girl_! Shouldn't it be a guy? That's what any normal, healthy high school girl would do." I took a long sip of my iced tea and set it down on the table.

After that 'incident,' we came to the nearest café shop.

"I was trying to prove my point."

"And _what _point would that be?" I asked bitterly.

"That I was able to fool those two and get a kick out of it."

_This is the girl I'm in love with? Kami-sama, please help._

At that moment, a figure stood before us. With no interest whatsoever, I had assumed it had been a waiter/waitress and made no attempt to look up.

"Why Sasuke, you aren't even going to introduce me to your _friend?_"

_That…that voice, it couldn't be! _I looked up only to see a nightmare.

"Hello, _little brother_."

"Aniki." _Damn this bastard. What the hell is he doing here? _I turned my gaze to Hinata, who in return looked confused.

* * *

This guy standing here right now is my older brother by five years, Itachi. He's smart, good-looking, and on his way to building his own business with the help of our father. Aniki had been accepted into Todai university four years ago, but he suddenly dropped out recently, insisting that he'd rather help out father with the company. 

I hate my brother. And I mean _hate_. It was always the same when I was little and still is. Everyone compares me with my brother. Saying that we look alike, but that Itachi's better looking, or they compare our IQ's. I'm just sick of it, so basically, I don't want to have anything to do with him. Our faces are the same, but our personality and haircut are absolutely different. For one, he has his long hair tied back, while mine is spiked back. Two, his personality is definitely what it seems to not be, but I'm not gonna get into anymore of that right now.

* * *

"Ah, are you a friend of Sasukes'?" Itachi asked in a polite voice. 

"Um…y-yes."

"Your name my dear?"

"H-Hyuga Hinata."

_Oh great, now her seven year old side is kicking in._

"I'm honored to meet you, Hinata-san." He reached for Hinatas' hand and bent down to place a kiss on it.

I watched as Hinata flushed a deep red. Her face flustered.

_That bastard_…..**_I'll kill him!_**

"N-Nice to meet you t-too," she stammered. "U-um, your name?"

He blinked a few times before realizing the question she had just asked. "Oh, that was terribly rude of me, I'm sorry. My name is Uchiha Itachi, Sasukes' older brother."

"Uchiha-_san_?" She said.

"No formalities will be needed. If you are close to Sasuke then you are close with me also. Itachi is fine."

_That just sounded really perverted, _I thought, making a mental note to myself to kill Itachi a second time when we got home. "Brother," I said through clenched teeth, "_what_ are you doing here?"

"I'm with a client at the moment, but it seems he had to use the restroom, so I decided to make use of my time when I saw you over here and come and say hi." He leaned closer towards Hinata. "Also, I couldn't help myself after seeing such a beauty with someone like _you_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"A _lot _of things," Itachi replied.

_BASTARD!_

"Hinata-san, if possible, would you like to join us for dinner at our house? I assure you, our maid is a wonderful cook, so food will not be an issue," he said, ignoring my death glares.

"I-I don't want to be a burden on you two."

"Not at all, the more the merrier."

"O-Okay."

"Good then."

"Yeah, _good_," I mumbled. _Damn it! Why didn't she decline?_

"Because this way," Itachi leaned forward to cup Hinatas' chin in his hand, "I'll get to know you better, Hinata-san."

Without a second thought, I slammed both my palms flat on top of the table. "Hinata, let's go."

"B-but Sasuke, your brother…"

"Forget him."

I reached for her hand and held it tightly in mine, pulling her along with me, and out of view from my brother.

* * *

Watching with a smile as Sasuke briskly pulled Hinata away and out of reach, I looked at Hinata who in turn looked at me. Before going out the door, she gave me an apologetic smile and waved goodbye, her cheeks red. I waved back. 

_Oh? So this is the girl you've been pining after little brother._

My lips curled up into a cruel smile.

* * *

**A/N**: Aww dammit! Another stupid chapter. That whole thing with Hinata charming the girl was pretty random for you right? Well I couldn't think of anything, so since I mentioned the girl, she'll be appearing in the story as one of the main characters later on. As for her appearance, I'll give more detail later. 

Okay so I was gonna call this chapter the big date, but 1) Not much dating in here, and 2) the chapter name sounded stupid, so I'm stickin with this one.

OMG! I made Hinata so OCC in here! I'm so sorry for that you guys, but I wanted to kinda get her kinda different personality to match her cross-dressing. But, our little Hinata is still shy, only in front of strangers or new people though. She's very open with close friends, kinda like me. So I took that part of myself and placed it into her. And if ur wondering why she wasn't shy around Suzuru is because she was displaying an act for Sasuke. Anymore questions? Tell me through a comment or if it's something ur wondering about personally and don't want anybody else to know, feel free to email me.

Well minna-san, I'll be updating in about two or three weeks. Wait until then. Ja ne! Thanks to **everyone** who reviewed!

**P.S**: Anyone interested in being my beta reader for this one? I already have the kind **wolf-enzeru, **who's doing **She's Mine** for me, so that position's taken already.


	3. I Hate My Brother and School

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN Naruto, but I do OWN the plot. Wish I could own Hinata though…**

**Warning: Throughout the story, there will be implied shounen and shoujo-ai. Nothing beyond PG though. Trust me. Also, beware bad grammar or any other mistakes like jumbled up words.**

Chapter 3: I Hate My Brother and School

"Is it good?"

"H-hai."

"Would you like seconds?"

"N-no."

"Oh, you have a bit of rice on your face right there."

"R-really? Where?"

"Right _here_."

Aniki leaned forward with both hands on the table and used the tip of his tongue to remove the grain of rice on Hinatas' cheek, leaving the both of us speechless. I hadn't expected him to do that at all. Hinata on the other hand dropped her spoon, which hit the floor with a _clang_.

"I-I-I-I've got to go to the restroom, p-please excuse me!" She stammered with an embarrassed expression. Standing up from her seat, she made a dash out of the dining room. I turned my head to see my brother with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Aniki." My voice trembled with anger. "_Why _did you do that?" I gripped the edge of the table so hard that it snapped, breaking into small pieces all over the floor and my lap.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"Don't fuck with me you bastard."

I reached for the silver butter knife beside Hinatas' plate and tossed it straight at my brother. He easily tilted his head to the side dodging it.

"It looks as though it will take you about a century before you can actually hit me, _little brother_." His smirk returned.

My frown curled up into a sneer. "By then, you would be dead, _aniki_."

"My, it seems that even _you _can make a joke," he commented chuckling.

"Ha-ha," I replied sarcastically. My glare on him didn't wear off until I heard footsteps approaching.

"I-I'm so sorry Itachi-san, "she stammered. "T-that was rude of m-m-me." She bowed her head low apologetically.

"It's quite alright," he said smiling warmly at her. I was probably the only one who knew how fake it was. Hinata on the other hand seemed to be captivated by it. Her cheeks were red. I clenched my fists tightly. It really pissed me off to see her blush around others like that. I was the only one that didn't affect her. Why? I have no idea, but I know that it pisses me off.

* * *

"SASUKE-KUUUUUN!" 

I cringed at the loud voices. _God no_.

At that instant, both my arms were latched with two other arms hanging on each side.

"You guys…."

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!" the one on my left greeted cheerfully. She had bubbly-pink hair with a shoulder-length cut and spring-green eyes. Her name is Haruno Sakura.

"_Good morning, Sasuke-kun_!" the other girl stuck her tongue out at Sakura. "Ha! Beat that forehead, I just spoke English."

The girl on my left is Yamanaka Ino. With silky, blond hair cascading down her back, and sea-green eyes, she is the madonna at our school, leaving Sakura second to madonna. I have known both girls since…what? Elementary? They've been love-struck with me ever since then. And to tell the truth. I hate it.

"So? You pretty much repeated what I just said." The pink-haired girl shrugged off Ino's words casually, unaffected by them. "Besides, you're a _Yankee._ Of course English would be your strong point, and that gives me a big disadvantage."

"Why you-I already told you, I'm not an American!"

"Then explain your blond hair!"

"H-How should I know! It's not like I had any control over the way I look! And besides, what about you? Explain your pink hair!"

While they continued to throw questioning insults at each other, I carefully slid my arms out from their monstrous grasp and ran like hell towards the school.

* * *

"All right everyone, please take your seats!" Iruka-sensei clapped his hands twice to signify his order. Everyone did so. "Okay, now that you're all settled, I have an announcement to make." 

Before sensei could even get out his next words, a spiky, blond-haired idiot raised his hand. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Ne, Iruka-sensei, you're still taking me out for ramen right?" Sensei slapped his forehead and muttered something under his breath.

"Naruto…now's not the time for this…"

"Eh? But Iruka-sensei, you promised!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto…."

"Sensei!"

"Okay, fine! I'm still taking you. Are you happy now!"

"Hai!" With a satisfied grin, the idiot leaned back in his seat casually. The whole class stared at him in disbelief and probably had the same thought as I did.

_Baka._

"Okay then, now that _that's _settled," Iruka-sensei said, ready to continue on with his announcement, "before I begin with this, promise me that none of you will scream." He turned his head slowly to look at Sakura and Ino who were still in a heated argument (quietly). "Well?" He drummed his fingers impatiently against the top of the desk that stood in front of him.

"It _depends_," they both replied in unison. Creepy.

"O-kaaaaay then…well anyways, starting next week will be the annual dress-up contest, and-"

Sakuras' hand shot up. "Sensei!"

"Y-yes, Sakura?"

"Is it the _boys_ or _girls_ who get dressed up?"

"B-both." Iruka-sensei had beads of sweat forming on his face. "Please don't-"

Everyone was silent for about ten seconds before the whole class went into an uproar.

"I'M GOING TO DRESS UP HINATA-CHAN (KUN)!" (**A/N:** The whole class is saying this at the same time, except Hinata, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Just so you know).

Silence.

"No way!" A boy shouted. "I wanna see her dressed like a girl. Last year, all of you made her dress up like a guy!" All the boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"So? Because of us, Hinata-kun was chased around the whole school by the female underclassmen, mistaken for an idol." All the girls nodded _their_ heads in agreement. "Who wouldn't want that? Right, Hinata-kun?" The girl asked sweetly.

_I think all the girls have forgotten her **real** gender._

All eyes fixed themselves on Hinata.

"Hmm, I guess so. It was pretty fun!" She tilted her head to the side a bit and gave a little smile, her cheeks tinted red.

"OMG! YOU ARE SOOOOOOOO KEEEEYOOOOT!" Everyone began huddling around her desk, ruffling her hair or squeezing her to death. Inuzuka Kiba stood up on his desk and pumped a fist into the air.

"All right then! It's settled. The boys challenge the girls. Whoever can get Hinata to dress up for them this year-"

"-Will get to dress up Hyuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke!" Ino cried enthusiastically. She practically had heart-shaped eyes.

"And the losing team-" Naruto added, while also standing up on his desk, "-will have to run around the whole school twenty times…in their underwear!" Every male in the classroom stared off into a distance and began to fantasize.

"WHAT!"

"No way, I don't wanna do that!" A girl exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her body protectively.

"Yeah, same here," another girl chimed in. "If you perverts wanna see half naked girls then look in a magazine or something!"

"But I'd rather see real girls!" Naruto whined.

A clatter came from the back of the room. All heads turned to look.

"May I add another bonus to the winner?" Aburame Shino stood near his desk with his chair pushed in. He adjusted his round sunglasses and tugged at his uniform's wide collar to properly have it cover the bottom-half of his face.

"Sure Shino," Kiba said, looking taken aback a bit that his friend even spoke up in the classroom, which he rarely did.

"The winning team…" Shino began, "will also win these photos of Hyuga Hinata." He held out three photos. One had an eleven year old Hinata, with a really short haircut, in her karate uniform, performing a round-house kick. The other displayed a fourteen year old Hinata in bed, waking up, while rubbing her tired eyes sleepily. And last of them all, was a picture of the current Hinata. She sat in the bathtub naked with a cloud of bubbles surrounding her as she blew at them happily in her hands.

I felt my nose get wet and realized that I had a nosebleed, just like every other person in the classroom.

"Ok, we accept your challenge!" Ino cried. She had two wads of tissue jammed into her nostrils to stop the flow of blood.

I whipped my head to the side to see how Hinata was taking this. She looked…perfectly sane. She caught my stare and smiled at me, waving happily while mouthing, "_This is going to be fun_." I slapped my forehead.

_Why_ did I have to fall in love with _her_?

* * *

**A/N: Well that sure was a short chapter. Sorry bout that everyone, but it is better than updating in like a year, right? So yea, if you have n e questions, tell me through a review or a message if you wanna keep it private or something. This is for those of you who are confused about something in the story. So on to other matters. **

**You know the rich brat, perverted university student, and gorgeous model I mentioned? Well, the thing is I don't know whether or not I should keep them as the oc's I made up or use the Naruto cast in those three roles. What do you think? If you have any suggestions on which Naruto character should play those three roles or if you have one suggestion, then please tell me. Or if you would rather prefer that I use my oc's that I had planned. Um yea. So now the voting starts. Naruto cast or oc's to play as those three. Also, give me who in the Naruto cast as those three. Thanks. Peace out everyone! And thanks for the really nice reviews. They made me uber happy! **


	4. Alikeness

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN Naruto, but I do OWN the plot. Wish I could own Hinata though…**

**Warning: Throughout the story, there will be implied shounen and shoujo-ai. Nothing beyond PG though. Trust me. Also, beware bad grammar or any other mistakes like jumbled up words.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Alikeness**

"Uwahhhh! This is so cool! Ne Sasuke, what do you think?"

I slowly turned my head around, trembling with fear at what I would see. "What the-"

"Eeeeeeek!" Sakura and Ino held hands and began squealing madly. I on the other hand would probably faint right on the spot.

The four of us are currently at my house right now. I didn't want to watch her switch genders, but…I was suckered into it.

* * *

_Flashback an hour ago:_

"_Please Sasuke-kun?" _Sakura begged. She pressed her hands together and bowed her head. "_We really need your help with this."_

I shifted my eyes to see if anyone was looking at us. It seemed my prediction was true. We certainly were attracting a lot of attention.

"_Man, that pink-haired girl is cute!"_

"_Yeah, but I like the blond one better, she's kinda sexy."_

"_Look at that blue-haired bishounen, he's gorgeous! Just my type."_

"_What about that spiky-haired guy? He's good-looking too."_

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and I myself stood in front of adress shop. We had just left the school and were all on the way home. However, they _had_ to stop here because of that stupid dress up contest. And Hinata had changed out of her uniform, complaining that it was too drafty, meaning that she's indulging in her cross-dressing hobby right now.

"_I don't want to."_

"_But Sasuke-kun, we need at least one guy on our side, all the others are against us just because they want to see us in our underwear."_

"_Well, it's not my fault that you guys agreed to the bet now is it?" _I turned on my heel and walked away. _Those two are so annoying! Why should I help them win? Besides, even if they did lose, it's not like Hinata would be running around in her underwear…_

"_This also includes Hinata,"_ Ino added nervously

I turned around.

10 minutes later

"_YOU WHAT!"_

"_We're sorry!" _Both girls backed up against the nearest building, cowering in fear.

"_How could you make a stupid bet like that? And include Hinata in it for that matter?_"

"_But this bet just sounded so fun, so our team accepted it," _Sakura explained nervously.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "_When did this happen exactly?"_

"_When you and Hinata both left school. Everyone else stayed after to work on the designs for their oufit."_

"_So then, that means that this was decided without us." _I cracked my knuckles, ready to take my anger out on them. They screamed in fear and ran behind Hinata.

"_What's the big deal Sasuke? All you have to do is just help them when they ask for it_." Hinata said looking back at them to assure that she was handling the matter.

'_Quit talking like a guy will ya_!' Well, that was what I wanted to say, but I unfortunately couldn't. I knew that I was taking this a bit too far, but if she kept this up any longer, she probably would become a boy. "_Do you even know what they did?_" I asked her through clenched teeth.

"_Sure I do. They betted on me, right_?"

"_How can you be so calm about it!_" I practically screamed, unaware that I was drawing attention.

Hinata merely shrugged her shoulders. "_Acting like their maid is no big deal. All I gotta do is wear the outfit and serve them. Besides, wouldn't **you** want to see me in a maid outfit Sasuke?" _She held my chin with her hand and drew my face close to hers. I wasn't surprised when about a thousand girls surrounded the both of us. Including Sakura and Ino. A scene where two beautiful men were awfully intimate in public together was something they didn't get to see everyday. Though one of the two men was actually of the opposite gender.

"_OMG, are they gonna kiss?_!" A girl shrieked.

"_Maybe we'll get to see some action_!"

'_She did that on purpose_,' I thought to myself. The vein on my temple was throbbing.

"_They're really good-looking_!"

"_I wish one of them was my boyfriend_!"

"_I know, right? And it wouldn't matter which, I'd settle for both if I could_!"

There was a murmur of agreements and such, that I didn't notice that Hinata would initiate her next move.

"_Ladies, calm down. I'd be happy to date any of you, but I unfortunately don't have enough time on my hands._" She walked over to the nearest girl who held two shopping bags in each hand. The girl had on black shorts with a white short-sleeved top. Hinata placed both hands on the girls face. "_To make up for it, would you settle for a **kiss**_?" She asked smoothly. Her big, white eyes begged for fogiveness. The innocent female stared at her first, obviously at a loss for words. Her face then went beet red as she slumped to the ground along with her bags of vegetables. And then…it all started.

"_I WANT A KISS TOO_!"

"_NO ME! I'M MUCH MORE EXPERIENCED_!"

"_NO ME! I'M YOUNGER AND PRETTEIR_!"

"_WHAT'D YOU SAY! DAMN BRAT_!"

"_Hinata, Sakura, Ino…on the count of three…one…two…three…run_!"

The four of us shot out of the crowd like speeding bullets and ran.

"_You know **huff **this is your **huff** fault right_?" I asked while trying to run at the same time.

"_I **huff** know_," Hinata replied grinning playfully.

I just noticed this, but…she _acts_ like my Aniki.

* * *

**Thanks to _everyone _who reviewed. You were all so nice that it made me happy!**

**A/N: I shall now explain the dress-up contest. If you're wondering how which team wins, it goes like this. First off, as I mentioned in the previous chapter, one of the two teams is supposed to get Hinata to dress for them on the final day. So throughout the whole week, she'll be putting on outfits until the day of the contest where she's supposed to finally choose one to wear. The thing is though, while she's dressing up for both teams during the week, whoever's outfit she likes, she'll wear that for the contest, but it's also determined if she gets the most votes too when she's dressed up. All the first years at the high school are the only ones who get to vote though. Still confused? PM me and I'll try to explain it better. Ja ne! **


	5. Smartass Brat

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN Naruto, but I do OWN the plot. Wish I could own Hinata though…**

**Warning: Throughout the story, there will be implied shounen and shoujo-ai. Nothing beyond PG though. Trust me. Also, beware bad grammar or any other mistakes like jumbled up words.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Smart-ass Brat**

I followed Hinata from behind, reluctant to baby-sit a thirteen-year old brat with her. I was told that she had been watching him ever since they were little. If so, how could I have not known about him? Due to my lack of attention, I had walked right into a metal pole.

"Ow."

"Sasuke, the house is over here, come and hurry up, I want you to meet him!" She turned at a corner and disappeared. I quickly stood up to follow her.

"Yeah, don't worry about me," I muttered to myself whilerubbing my face.

As soon as I turned at the corner, it left my mouth hanging open. Before me stood a mansion much larger than mine, or more like a castle! The yard had a large fountain to the right. There was also several bird baths in place with white birds bathing in them. The lawn was as green as fresh spring with flowers all around, and tall trees stood to the side of the stone walls. A huge iron gate loomed above the both of us. I turned to look at Hinata.

"What's wrong?" she stared at me confused.

"Thi-thi-thi-"I stammered. I pointed at the so called 'home' shakily.

"Ah, I forgot to mention Sasuke,he's also very rich. His family is the one that produces the newest electronics every month." She bonked her head with her fist as if to punish herself. "Silly me."

"Wait, you mean to tell me this is _the kid_ that's rivaling with my family in the electronics department?" I asked bewildered. _My future wife had been babysitting my rival for like the past ten years! Uso!_

"Anyways, let's get inside. A babysitter must always be prompt." She pushed open the strange-looking heavy gate easily. "Oh, I'm used to this by the way." She turned to smile at me sweetly.

_Is she a monster or something? _I gave a weak smile in return. "I'm sure you are…"

We walked down the path towards the large door which led into the house. I looked a second time at the scenery around me.

_Everything's so well taken care of. The trees, flowers, and even the grass._

Standing on the doorstep, Hinata raised her hands to her mouth and shouted, "Temari-senpai! Kankuro-senpai!" I cringed at her loud voice. _If she's this loud, that means that she's really close with these people. Shit._

At once, the large doors swung open, and the first thing my eyes caught sight of were a pair of large breasts coming my way. My face was then nestled into the bosom while the person held me affectionately in their arms.

"Hinata-chan's here!" said the woman. "My, you grew a bit in these past few days."

I tried to tell her that I wasn't Hinata, but my voice came out muffled. _Sigh, the only breasts I want to cuddle in are- _

"Ano...Temari-senpai, I'm right here," Hinata said, waving her hand timidly.

"Eh?" She pulled me away from her bosom. "Then who's thi-"

_Oh crap. I knew this would be coming._

It was a blond-haired girl that held me. She had such a strange hairdo for a woman of her age. It was four pigtails, with two on top and the other two on the bottom. She had sparkling green eyes. I had to admit she was attractive, but just that didn't cut it for me. This had happened plenty of times before. Where a girl looked into my eyes and immediately fell in love. I wasn't all that surprised when she pushed me, with brute strength to the side.

"Iyaaaaaa, a pervert!" She placed both hands on her cheeks and made a look as though she had been violated but happy about it. Her cheeks were red. "Such a naughty boy, if you wanted to be held that badly, you should've asked!" She gave me a seductive smile. I frowned at her in return

_What the hell, you're the one who grabbed me... _

As though she had forgotten about me, this so called Temari girl ran towards Hinata and hugged her affectionately as she had done with me.

"Oh Hinata-chan, it's so good to see you!"

"S-senpai, It's only been three weeks since I last came here." Her face was turning purple from the hug. I ran forward tohelp her until a foot stepped out from the door.

"Oi, Temari, let Hinata go you're killing her." Before me stood a man with brown hair. His eyes were practically slits, and he had a large, flat nose. I felt like gagging at his ugliness, but covered my mouth from doing so. He turned to look at me. "Oi gaki, what the hell's wrong with you?"

_What the hell did he say! _I balled my hands into fists and was about to take a swing until Hinata spoke out.

"Kankuro-senpai, he's my friend, please don'tbemean tohim." Busy in thought, I hadn't realized that Temari had released Hinata. She stood there with apleading look on her face towards the ugly guy.

"hWell, if that's what you want," Kankuro muttered, scratching the back of his ead. He faced me again this time, only his posture was straight. "Gomen, I sorry for calling you a gaki(brat)." He bowed down low.

_What's with his sudden change in attitude? _"I-Iie, it's no problem."

"May I ask your name, shounen?"

"It's Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," I replied.

"Uchiha?" It looked as though my name had caught his attention.

"Yes, is there a problem?" I asked.

I had expected him to act superior, conceited, egotistical, (A/N: Sasuke's all those things, isn't that funny?) anything, but instead, he kept his head low.

"So it's Sasuke-dono then. Very well." He raised his head and gestured at Temari. "Let's go Temari or we'll be late."

"Oh fine." She gave Hinata one last hug before running down the walk after Kankuro. "You'll find him inside!" She called to us before disappearing out the gate.

I stared after them confused. _Buncha weirdos..._

"Um, I'm sorry about them Sasuke. I forgot to mention that they were a little weird." She blushed, embarrassed.

"Whatever," I mumbled. "Let's just get inside and baby-sit the brat." I was about to walk inside the house when a figure stood in my way.

"Who the hell are you calling a brat? _Old man_."

I stared at the person before me. He had red spiky hair, light-green eyes, and around his eyes looked like mascara. His face held in impudent look also with an impassive expression. And he stood at leastfive inches taller than me! And I thought I was tall.

"Who you callin old man you giant!" _You're the older one here!_

"If I'm about to knocka giant then you're a midget," he replied coolly. I was him in the face when he suddenly dodged it. I then realized that he had had the intention to actually run to the left instead.

My eyes bulged out at the scene.

"Hime-chan!" The red-head threw his arms around Hinata and cuddled her affectionately, unlike the blond who had tried to kill her. My blood then came to a boil. A_ guyis touching Hinata...and in such an intimate way too_. I cracked my knuckles. _Must...kill._

"You're just like your sister," Hinata laughed. She ruffled his hair. "Sasuke this is him."

"Him who?"

"The one I baby-sit silly!"

"But didn't you say he was thirteen?" I asked. Okay, this was weird. No way in hell could this giant be a thirteen year old.

"Yes, he is. He's hitting puberty obviously right now." Meanwhile, the red-head still held on to her as though he were attached to her.

"So you mean to tell me he's-"

"Yep. Sasuke, meet Sabaku Gaara."

Gaara eyed me with his cold green eyes. They looked sharp and cruel.

"It's nice to meet you, _nii-san_."

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's the first of the three rivals. Not including Itachi. He's a different kind of rival. As you can see, Gaara is the rich, smart-ass brat. LOL. I love him, he's one of my favs. I've already figured out who I'm gonna use for the next two. Wait until then. Oh, and if you noticed Gaara called Hinata Hime-chan, that's his nickname for her ever since he was a little boy. I hope you guys know what Hime means, if you don't, it means princess. I think. Well, see ya!**


	6. Babysitting

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN Naruto, but I do OWN the plot. Wish I could own Hinata though…**

**Warning: Throughout the story, there will be implied shounen and shoujo-ai. Nothing beyond PG though. Maybe. Also, beware bad grammar or any other mistakes like jumbled up words.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Babysitting**

Even though he smiles like that…

"Nii-san, would you like some more tea?" I looked up at him from my cup. His politeness startled me.

"Uh…sure."

"Okay then, here you go." I held out my cup. He tilted the teapot over, slowly pouring the hot liquid.

_Maybe he's not so bad after all_…

A sudden searing pain burned near my crotch.

"Ow!" I stood up, moving around to cool down my lower half. I looked back at the redhead. He had a sincere apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry, sometimes, I can be _real_ clumsy." His eyes sharpened a bit at this. "Will you forgive me?" And just like that, they returned to normal to their usual pale-green dullness.

"You…"_This brat!_

…behind that smile hides a demon!

A clatter came from behind us both. We turned around to see Hinata with a tray of sweets in her hands. She giggled. "Looks like the two of you are getting along well."

I was about to protest. "No we're n-"

"Of course! Anybody who's friends with Hime-chan is a friend of mine." He said that with such a sweet smile.

_Faker._

"That's good. Knowing you Gaara, I thought you'd start some sort of brawl with Sasuke." She took a sip of her tea, letting out a breath of content. While I sat across from Hinata, she sat next to the brat on the velvet-like couch, love-seat of whatever.

"I would _never_ fight with your **friends**," he said with a sweet smile. I shivered.

"Good to know," said the cross-dresser chuckling to herself. She patted the top of Gaara's head.

"Oh, that reminds me, Hime-chan. Nee-san bought something for you." He got up from his seat and quickly ascended the spiral staircase which looked endless. In a few minutes, he was back down with a large bag in hand that had the logo of an expensive boutique on the front. "Here," he said, thrusting it out at her. She looked taken aback.

"Um…thank you?" The blue-haired girl looked hesitant on accepting the bag. Gaara however placed it on her lap, making it final that she was to take it.

"I think she bought you clothes," he said with a thoughtful look on his face as if that wasn't obvious enough.

Hinata gave a sigh. "Really, I already told her not to waste her money like this," she mumbled. "Oh well, guess I'll just try it on." She scratched the back of her head and headed up the stairs. Gaara and I remained in our spots for a few minutes until I saw him move towards the staircase.

"Hey, where are you going?"

He leaped in surprise as though he had been caught red-handed. "O-oh, I-I'm going to the bathroom."

"Oh okay…"_Wait a minute_. "Actually you know what; I have to go to the restroom _myself_. Let's go together Gaara-_kun_." I flashed him a smile. He looked creeped out. _Success!_ (A/N: LOL.)

"N-no thanks, I'd rather go bymyself. I can take you to a different restroom instead if you want." Hisvoice was insistent, yethe kept his gaze directed elsewhere. Sweat nervously poured down his forehead.

"No, I'll go with _you._"

"No way!"

"Why not? We're both guys here, what's there to be shy about?"

"You stupid old man, I already told you I don't want to go with you!" The younger boy cried out.

"What the hell did you just say brat?" I caught him in a headlock. Though he was this big for his age, he didn't put up much of a fight, meaning he wasn't that strong. We continued wrestling with each other until a noise above cut us off. We looked towards the stairs.

"What are you two doing?"

There before us stood Hinata dressed as a girl. Her outfit consisted of a short, yet loose beige-colored vest. Underneath the vest was a long-sleeved white shirt with a low neckline that thank god remained above her bust area. She had on a knee-length pleated skirt that had a variety of beads sewed on the sides. From her head to her neck to her wrists to the very tips of her fingers, she wore simple yet elaborate jewelry. _I think I've just died and gone to heaven. She's dressed like a normal girl!_ The thing that caught me by surprise the most was that she had long wavy hair. I couldn't put it into words at how beautiful she looked.

"Hi-Hinata…that-"

"Oh, this? It's a **wig**." She pulled it off and revealed her normal hair-length. "Senpai put this in the bag. She always told me that I'd look better with long hair." I dropped my head in disappointment. My long-life awaited dream had just disappeared.

_Goodbye long hair. _I silently cried inside.

"Hime…you…you look _really_ pretty!" Gaara's voice was filled with excitement and such sincerity that it made me believe a bit how serious he was about her. I looked at his expression. His gaze was so intense, as if he saw her as the only thing on earth that mattered to him. Well, that's what his look _seemed_ to say. Hinata's face flushed a bit.

"Th-thank you," she stammered. It took great difficulty to suppress my jealousy.

"Now…can you try these on?" Gaara asked. His eyes were literally heart-shaped. He held out two hangers which from the two hung a nurse and maid uniform. I cracked my knuckles, ready to knock the kid out.

"What makes you think Hinata's going to wear th-"

"Okay."

"Huh?"

"I'll wear it."

"Yes!" Gaara had this victorious look on his face. I imagined him doing a dance, taunting me. Damn brat.

"I'm going back up now," Hinata informed us as she climbed the steps and disappeared from view. I quickly turned to Gaara and glared straight at him.

"You-"my voice came out menacingly.

"Hey, don't you want to see her more in cloths like that?" The redhead asked, nudging my arm. My face went red.

"Of course not! I'm not perverted like you." That however was all a lie. Images of Hinata in those uniforms ran throughout my head, wild fantasies forming one after another. I could feel a nosebleed coming on.

"Riiiiiiiight," Gaara said, eying me with a slight smirk.

"Shut it you damn brat," I mumbled. _Who'd thought babysitting would be this difficult?_

* * *

**A/N: LOL. Gaara is sooooo occ in here, but then again all of them are. Ah, well those are the sacrifices a fanfic author has to make. Next up is the perverted university student! Read to find out who he is. **


	7. Perverted University Student

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN Naruto, but I do OWN the plot. Wish I could own Hinata though…**

**Warning: Throughout the story, there will be implied shounen and shoujo-ai. Nothing beyond PG though. Maybe(cough). Also, beware bad grammar or any other mistakes like jumbled up words.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Perverted University Student**

"Neji-san, are you sure this is okay?" I asked, hesitating to step inside his house. "I mean, you told me you had two younger cousins, and…their both girls."

""Hai, hai. Don't worry, they're not exactly the fan-girl types." He removed his shoes at the entrance and gestured for me to come in. "Remember what I told you?" I stepped in, mimicking his actions.

"Ah, right. One was a tomboy and the other was an androgynous beauty, right?"

The Hyuga stared at me for a bit. He coughed abruptly, and pulled back his silky brown hair, quickly braiding it and bringing it over his shoulder. "Androgynous beauty…I guess that's one way you can put it," he mumbled to himself. "Now then, let's discuss the next location for the shooting."

"Alright."

* * *

"Fuck, I'm gonna be late again!"

I ran down the usual path I took to school. For the past week I had been…distracted by dreams after that cosplay scene at the brat's house. The dreams weren't all that bad, and I'm not complaining, but…problem is in the middle of the night…I dirty my sheets. Day after day, I wake up at four in the morning and can't fall asleep until six. There's also the fact that I have to put my sheets to wash.

"Why…_that_ kind of dream? And with Hinata no less." Images filled my head from the past several nights. _Maid sitting on top of me, nurse undressing…many…positions…damn…I think I'm gonna get a nosebleed. _

I stopped to pull out a package of tissues I kept in my pocket in case any red would seep. I continued walking, staring straight ahead. This was my mistake however because just then, I had tripped over a cat that had been sleeping on the sidewalk. It screeched at me and ran away into the nearest bush. I paid no mind to it because I was about to hit the pavement any second. Expecting a hard fall, I shut my eyes tight, hoping that would lessen the pain, but strangely enough, it wasn't as hard as I had expected.

I opened my eyes and looked up into the face of a silver-haired bishounen. He wore black-rimmed glasses that oddly enough looked good on him. As though I hadn't seen correctly, I blinked several times to take in what had just happened. This mysterious stranger before me however gave me a smile that only a girl would love.

"You're cute!" he said. The unexpected then happened. He leaned down and kissed me right…on…the…**_lips_**.

In this situation I would have normally beat the crap out of him, but this was just…too much. My head fell back, along with my eyes that rolled to the back of my head.

* * *

"Oh, I think his soul just flew out. Was that too much?"

The boy in my arms rested peacefully. I stood up, carrying him bridal style.

"He fainted from just a kiss, how cute." I chuckled to myself. That was obviously his first kiss, which meant that he was a virgin. I chuckled to myself, staring at the dark-haired beauty. His skin color was as light as a lily, translucent and soft. It contrasted well with his dark eyes and hair. Honestly, I wouldn't have minded having him here right now, but I already had plans to meet someone.

I looked over him again. "If I recall, this is the boys uniform at _her_ school." I pondered on this for a bit. "I'll just take him with me."

* * *

A light overhead glared directly into my eyes. I squinted against it and repeatedly blinked. As soon as my blurred vision returned to normal, I looked to the side and saw that I was in a room. A GIRL'S room. And this wasn't just any room…it was Hinata's. I looked down to see that I had been laying on a futon.

_What the hell am I doing in here?_

I immediately sat up and looked around. This was definitely her room. It held the same scent and pretty much looked the same from when we were little. I stood up; ready to leave when a voice caught my attention on the other side of the room that Hinata had for her personal use.

"Iie…I-I can't do this after all. I…I don't think I'm ready."

_Hinata? _I pressed my ear closer against the wall. Luckily, they were thin.

"C'mon, it's not that hard. All we have to do is use something to soften up the area, and just like _that_, you're ready to go."

_Soften? Soften what?_

"K-Kazuma-kun…please…no! I-ahhh!"

_What the fuck? _Quickly sliding open the door, I ran in, only to freeze momentarily at the scene.

"Hinata…you…"

Before my very eyes sat Hinata and some silver-haired guy. He had her pinned to the ground on his knees, using both arms to support himself while he remained above her. He caught my stare and grinned.

"Hey sleeping beauty!" He greeted.

"Oh, hi Sasuke! You're up?" Hinata asked with a questioning smile on her face. She immediately shoved off the guy who had topped her and came up to me, pressing her forehead against mine. "Thank god, you're fever went down."

"Fever?"

"Yup. Kabuto-sempai found you lying out on the street on his way to our school. He offered to take you the infirmary until you woke up, but you didn't until now. Weird huh?" She laughed. "If someone else had found you though, you would've probably been taken away into some stranger's house and used as a sex toy."

_The fact that she laughed about something like that **really** scares me_.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce you properly sempai."

"It's okay Hinata-chan," he said, flashing her a smile. Standing up, he took a deep bow. "Hi, I'm Yakushi Kabuto. A student at Tokyo U. Nice to meet you Sasuke-kun." He stood at least a foot taller than me. His oufit consisted of a black t-shirt with khaki shorts. He held out his hand. I stared at it for a bit before realizing that he wanted to shake hands. Reluctantly, I shook his hand, then pulled it away, but not so fast as to make it seem obivious that I didn't want to touch him. He smiled a bit at me, stifling his laughter.

_What the-is he laughing at me?_

"You're funny Sasuke-kun," he said, reaching into his pocket to put on a pair of black-rimmed glasses.

_Tch, he's already on a first-name basis with me. This guy is rude_.(Look who's talking! Lol). _Wait…_

I looked up once again at the good-looking guy. His face…seemed awfully familiar. That's when it hit me.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU-YOU-!" I stammered, pointing my finger at him accusingly. _You were the one that kissed me! _I didn't dare say that out loud however. If Hinata were to find out, what would she think of me then?

This so-called Kabuto person noticed my reaction towards him. That once refreshing smile he had on immediately turned into a devilish grin. He leaned down to whisper something to me.

"_Thanks for the kiss_…**_princess_**."

I felt like dying right there. "You bas-"

"What are you guys talking about?"

I jumped back in surprise. Hinata stood between us, glancing back and forth at me and Kabuto.

"Oh, nothing important," Kabuto replied with his innocent smile. "Could I trouble you for something to drink Hinata-chan?"

"Oh, of course. What do you want sempai?"

"Anything's fine," he replied.

"Okay, I'll be back." She left the room which left the two of us alone.

"So…Sasuke, would you like to make it a threesome?"

"What?" This guy really spoke weird.

"You know what I mean. We both like Hinata-chan so one of us should choose where we do it."

"Do? Do what?"

At this, he grinned. He came from behind and held up a lock of my hair from the front and whispered, "_Back or front. Which do you pick?_"

I pulled away from his touch instantly. "What…the _hell_ did you just say?" I grabbed for his shirt and held him by the front of it.

"You're not mad are you? Besides, it's not like she's your girlfriend-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Oh no, I've made the princess mad!" he cried. I tossed him to the ground. He sat there and looked up at me. "For a princess, you sure have one hell of a temper."

"Don't call me that!" I brought back my fist for a punch. Instead, he caught me by the arm and pulled me down along with him. Just like Hinata, I now laid under him. He used one hand to hold down both my arms. Removing the tie from underneath my collar, he bound together my wrists, which hurt.

"Princesses aren't supposed to fight," he said, moving his face closer towards mine.

"Get the hell offa me you-"he pressed his hand over my mouth.

"No foul language either." I struggled to kick the guy off of me, but he was strong as hell. I finally gave up, tired from the attempt.

"You're so cute," he chuckled. He then moved his head down to my lower area, removing his hand from my mouth.

"What the-? What are you doing?"

"I _was_ going after Hinata-chan, but maybe I'll have some fun with you too." He began to unfasten my belt. "I promise I'll be gentle."

**_You're...you're kidding me!_**

* * *

**A/N: Yahooo! Finally some Yaoi action!(drools)If you must know, i'm a fan. Sorry to all you yaoi haters out there, but don't worry, Kabuto stilllikes Hinata, he's just teasing Sasuke for the heck of it. For his sexual preference though, i'll let you know that he prefers both. The fact that he calls Sasuke cute is true, cause he means it. **

**Q:Why was Hinata lying under Kabuto earlier?A:You'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Q:Is Kabuto actually gonna do something to Sasuke?A:Find out in the next chapter!(grins)**

**Bye bye everyone!**

****


	8. Molested

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN Naruto, but I do OWN the plot. Wish I could own Hinata though…**

**Warning: Throughout the story, there will be implied shounen and shoujo-ai. Nothing beyond PG though. Maybe(cough). Also, beware bad grammar or any other mistakes like jumbled up words.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Molested**

_This is **not** funny! I'm gonna get raped! And by a guy no less!_

I brought my knee up, hoping to hit him in his stomach. He effortlessly blocked it with one hand and began to unzip my pants.

"Your resistance only tempts me," he said. I shuddered.

_If there is a god in this world, please save me now!_

"Ow!" Kabuto fell back in pain, rubbing the back of his head. "What the hell was that?"

I took this time to get up and run to the far wall away from him, my heart pounding like crazy.

"I'm sorry sempai, I meant for you to catch the drink."

We both directed our attention to the person at the doorway.

_Hinata! _She was my savior for sure. No wonder I loved her. I ran over and hid behind her, gripping tightly onto the back of her shirt. He wouldn't dare try anything funny with her in the room.

"Oh, you did? Sorry Hina-chan. I guess I was distracted." He smiled at her sheepishly. "Ya see, Sasuke-kun here was helping me practice for the play at my university."

_Play? What play? HE TRIED TO RAPE ME!_

"Really? Wow, that's so nice of you Sasuke! Thanks for helping sempai in my place."

I couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the praise, especially coming from her. "It's nothing-wait a minute. Exactly what kind of play were you guys rehearsing for?"

"**Sexual-education**," they both said in unison. I nearly choked.

"W-what?"

"Well you see, Sempai was in charge of writing the screenplay for the documentary. It's supposed to be a video dealing with real teens engaging in sex, which is dangerous with the side-effects and all. You know AIDS and pregnancy. The idea of this video is to talk them out of it, or if they still want to, at least do it safely."

_It sounds like an AV no matter how you put it. _(AVAdult Video)

It just then came to me as why that scene had occurred earlier. "Wait…is that why you made that weird sound earlier when I came in?"

"Weird…sound?" Hinata asked, tilting her head to the side cutely.

"Yes," Kabuto answered for her. "But that wasn't a weird sound. It was merely her acting…" He reached for her chin and turned her head to face him, while he closed in on her, inches from her lips. "…which by the way was excellent. Wouldn't you agree, Sasuke-kun?"

I looked away, embarrassed to admit that he was right. _Damn this guy_.

"Ah, I better get going Hinata-chan, class starts in half an hour at the university." Gathering his belongings which I just noticed were scattered about the room, he waved goodbye and left, sliding the screen door shut. I looked over at Hinata, who in return looked at me.

"So, did I miss anything in class?" I asked, hoping to get my mind off of what happened earlier. I hid my hands behind my back, hoping to unbound them without her seeing.

"Oh, now that you mention it, the dress up contest was supposed to be today, but the chairman of the school decided to extend the date since everyone complained that their costumes weren't finished yet. Oh, here." She handed me one of the canned beverages she had bought earlier. "I got you coffee."

"Thanks." I opened the can, taking a swig at the cold drink.

"Um Sasuke…Sempai earlier…he didn't do anything to you, did he?" She directed her gaze towards the floor.

_YES!_ "No he didn't. I was just helping him practice like he said. Why?"

She looked up and shook her head, smiling. "Hmm, its nothing."

I shrugged my shoulders and finished off the rest of my drink. _Weird girl_.

* * *

The sound of girls shrieking came from my room above. I slapped my forehead and let out a sigh.

It was true that I would love to see her in female clothing more, but if the guys won the bet then she'd be serving all of them in amaid outfit. The thought of it simply angered me. _I'd rather let her dress up as a guy than show off her body in some kinky outfit to others._

I stretched out my arms, propping my legs up onto the table in front of me. _Now all I have to do is wait for them to finish and-_

"Ta-daaaaaah!"

I nearly jumped out of my seat. Holding onto the armrest, I stayed in place thankfully. "What the-you scared me." I held the front of my chest, hoping to steady my heartbeat.

"Sorry, we just wanted to make the entrance a bit exciting," Sakura said, sticking out her tongue embarrassed.

Ino came from behind me and placed her hands on my shoulders, causing me to jump once again. "You-"

"What do you think?" The pink-haired girl asked. She held out her hand towards Hinata who had just entered the living room, fully clothed in a loose, but sleek-fitting dark suit. Her collared shirt was unbuttoned just above her chest thank god. She had on an expensive looking watch along with a silver ring on her finger. With her mussed hair that gave off the wild, but 'I just woke up look' she looked just like any pretty boy host.

"We _were_ thinking about going for the 'Yakuza' look, but I think the 'Host' look suits her better, right? Sasuke-kun?"

"Do I really look like a host Sasuke?" Hinata asked, beaming with excitement. Ino and Sakura squealed at this, squeezing her tightly from both sides.

_So cute!_

"Uh…yeah, but I don't see how you guys are gonna win like this. I mean a host? You do know that only first-years are allowed to vote?"

"Of course!" Ino exclaimed. "And it's all going according to plan."

"How?"

"Because," Sakura broke in, "out of the three-hundred freshmen that arrived, there are sixty-percent girls. We're sure to win by a landslide!"

"Did you look into the school files to get that information?" I asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oops," she covered her mouth. "Sorry," she said bonking her head. "I won't do it again."

"You'd best not. As student council treasurer, you are only in charge of school funds. Not files. That's Aburame's job."

"Hai." She bowed. "I am truly sorry president."

"Hey, save that for when we're in the office."

"Kay," she said, smiling returning to her normal self.

"Oh!"

"What's wrong?" We all directed our attention towards Hinata who looked horrified.

"Neji nii-san came back from Hong-Kong earlier with a friend. He wanted to introduce him to me."

"So are you going?" I leaned back into the couch for comfort.

"You come too Sasuke!"

"What? Why me? Take these two instead or something. I'm tired."

"No, I can't. Nii-san said I can't bring any girls over." On her knees, she put her hands together in a plea. "Please? I don't want to meet him by myself. You know how shy I am with strangers." She looked up at me with those big adorable eyes of hers.

_Cheater!_ "Fine," I muttered loud enough for her to hear.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Next is the gorgeous model! Can any of you guess who it is? Haha, if u can't then i'm not telling cause u have to wait for the next chapter! lol.**

**I don't know if i mentioned this before, but Sasuke's the student council president.**

**Sakura: Treasurer.**

**Shino: Secretary.**

**I'll introduce other council members later...maybe.**


	9. Gorgeous Model

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN Naruto, but I do OWN the plot. Wish I could own Hinata though…**

**Warning: Throughout the story, there will be implied shounen and shoujo-ai. Nothing beyond PG though. Maybe(cough). Also, beware bad grammar or any other mistakes like jumbled up words.**

**Chapter 9: Gorgeous Model**

The moment we set foot in her house, unexpectedly a surprise was to greet us.

"Hi-Hinata? _Hyuga _Hinata?"

Standing at the doorway of her traditional Japanese house, we both stared at the girl before us blankly. Hinata then answered her question while the girl's finger remained pointed towards her.

"Y-yes?" she asked nervously, backing away a bit. She bumped into me without realizing it, our bodies touching (barely).

_Oh happy day._

The girl stood there for a bit as if in shock. Without warning, she ran and threw her arms around Hinata affectionately and kissed her on the cheek. Hinata on the other hand seemed confused by the stranger's action and gently pushed her away.

_Is she a lesbian or something? _

"Um…miss, do I know you?" the blue-haired girl asked with a questioning, yet slightly strained smile.

"Girl?" the stranger simply laughed.

"The person who just held you right now is a _boy_," came a voice. We looked to the entrance of the living room to see my girlfriend's (you wish…) cousin. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest as he leaned against the side wall staring directly at us. "I know you're excited and all to see her, but why not introduce yourself first before attacking her?"

"Ah, you're right!" The effeminate male took a step back to bow. "I'm sorry for surprising you like that…I was just so happy." He locked his gaze on Hinata. "Um you…do you remember me?" he asked, slightly embarrassed.

"NO," she answered rather quickly. The boy looked as though an arrow had been shot through his heart, a disappointed expression on his face.

"I…I should've known. After all it's already been eight years…" despite his shock from earlier, he recovered, a gentle smile on his girl-like face. "…but even so, you haven't changed one bit."

The guy had silky black hair that was loosely braided reaching his back. His skin looked like fresh white snow. He had lips the color of cherry blossoms, and along with that were his large hazel eyes, long eyelashes fluttering with each blink.

_There is no way in hell that this isn't a girl. _

"Um…who are you?" Hinata asked, looking rather tired at not having gotten an introduction from him yet.

"It's me, Haku."

_Haku is a boy's name isn't it?_

"H…_Haku_?"

"Yes, do you remember now?"

"Sorry, but **NO**." Another arrow shot at him, knocking him down. He struggled to get up, using the wall as support.

"It…It's okay, I can't blame you anyways…**eight years** and all," he muttered to himself. Tears silently streamed down his face as Neji came to his side to comfort him.

_Idiot._

"So, _how_ do we know each other?" Hinata asked.

XxXxX

_**Okay, so here's how the story goes:**_

"Haku…I…I like you." A boy my age looked at me with hopeful eyes. I would sometimes look to the side to avoid his gaze.

"I…I like you too Hiroki-kun." _I hope he means the like as in **friends**_. "C'mon, weren't we supposed to go to your house? You said your mom bought you a new video game and-"

"No!"

_Crap._

"Haku, I don't think of you as a friend. I...think I like you more than that."

_This is not good. _"Ah, I forgot. My uncle wanted me to come home early today. Sorry Hiroki-kun, I have to go." I turned on my heel and was about to leave but he grabbed onto my arm and pushed me behind the bushes outside of the school. "Ow. Hiroki-kun, what are you doing?"

"It's your…fault."

"Huh?"

"It's because of the way you look. It makes me want to do weird things to you," Hiroki muttered. He began to pull at my shirt.

"Hiroki, what are you doing?" He ignored me. I struggled to kick him off.

_Why is it always like this?_

"It's because you're so pretty Haku," he said as if in a trance. He began to remove my pants.

_I can never make a friend._

"No Hiroki, stop it!" Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I shut them tight.

_I wish I was normal._

"Hey you get away from her!" came a voice.

"What the-ow!" Something heavy landed on my body with a thud.

I opened my eyes to look up and see Hiroki knocked out on top of me.

_What...just happened? _

"Are you alright?"

I looked to the side to see my savior who was out of breath. It was the same voice no doubt about it. She had short blue hair and large white eyes, slightly tinted with lavender. She stared down at me, a worried look on her face.

She held out her hand. "Here, we better leave before he wakes up. I only knocked him out with a rock."

I couldn't help but stare at her. Here stood a girl who was younger and shorter than me that saved me from a possible rape. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Grabbing her hand, she helped pull me up to my amazement, despite the difference in size.

"You should put your shirt back on," she commented with a cute smile. "My mom said girls shouldn't walk around without a shirt."

"I'm… a boy," I corrected her, slightly pouting. I bent down to grab my shirt.

"Oh. _Oh_! You are?" She looked a bit flustered. "I-I am _so_ sorry, it's just that your so pretty and-"

"I know. Everyone tells me that," I muttered.

"Really? But you don't look very happy about it."

_What is with this girl? _"Of course not! I'm a boy. Boys don't like it when they're called cute or pretty." _Sheesh, what a weirdo._

"But…I don't think there's anything wrong with a boy being called pretty because...they mean what they say when they compliment you, right?" She looked up at me again with those large eyes of hers, blinking like an adorable puppy.

For the first time ever, my face felt hot. I reached up to touch it, but I covered it instead as in instant reaction.

"Oh, you're blushing!" the younger girl pointed out amused. She stood on her toes to try and reach my height, but barely reached my chest. "How cute," she said, a playful smile on her face.

"You-who are you?" I asked, my voice muffled a bit from my hand which shook uncontrollably.

"Me?" She grinned. My name is Hinata. What about you?"

"Ha…Haku," I answered looking to the side. She seemed surprised at this but smiled gently at me.

"That's a beautiful name. I think it suits you perfectly."

_**Story end:**_

XxXxX

"From that moment on, I felt as if you and I were connected by fate and would meet each other again one day," the pretty-boy said, fantasizing whatever was in his thoughts. He went over and grabbed Hinata's hands. "Don't you think so?" he asked, his face no longer holding an expression that of a girl, but a princely look. Hinata blushed and looked away.

_Okay, time to hit him_. I cracked my knuckles, ready for the beating he would receive for making Hinata blush. For some reason, it pissed me off when other guys would make her blush, although I knew this was due to jealousy.

"I…I think I remember a little now," Hinata said thoughtfully. "After that incident, we would meet up a lot at the school park and play with each other."

_Where does she find the time to meet all these people? First it's that damn brat, the pervert, and now a model?_

"_Really_?" Haku cried. "If so, do you remember our engagement from eight years ago?"

_ENGAGEMENT?_

"Engagement?" Hinata and Neji both said in unison.

XxXxX

**A/N: Goddddddddddd! I am so bored lately. I can't think of anything to write and i'm getting really lazy with my stories lately. Not much to say about this chapter except that Haku was a favorite char. of mine in the show. I cried big time when he was killed off. Because i luv him so much, i wanted to dedicate this story to him with him a part of it. I bet u guys didn't expect that he'd be the model right?lol I was gonna go for that Sasori guy cause i thought he looked pretty hot, but i don't read the manga and i've never seen the Akatsuki's personalities, which is another reason why i chose Haku instead. So...yea.**

**Later Everyone!**


End file.
